


Baby Names

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x13 Reaction fic, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to 5x13 and particularly to Hepburn and Tracy.</p><p>Prompted by <a href="http://krantzelijah.tumblr.com/">Irina</a> with special thanks to the lovely <a href="http://ttita.tumblr.com">Karla</a>. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

It first comes up when they’re not even together yet, during one of their many platonic sleepovers.

Kurt is lying on his stomach on Blaine's bed, his head propped up carefully on his hands and his feet swinging in the air, a green-blue facial mask covering his cheeks. Blaine is sitting cross-legged next to him, holding a popcorn bowl in his hands and with a similar mask on his own face since Kurt insisted that he try it out. The small TV in front of them is playing _Adam’s Rib_ — it was Kurt’s turn to choose the movie tonight, and Blaine already knows that Kurt usually ends up choosing an old Hollywood classic or a musical, no matter what. It’s not that he minds; Blaine has loved all the movies Kurt has chosen so far during their friendship, and this one’s not an exception.

"Katharine Hepburn is so amazing," Kurt sighs absently, tilting his head but still keeping his hands carefully away from the mask. "Just look at her, Blaine! All that confidence and independence. God."

Blaine hums in reply. They’re nearing the end of the movie, and he wants to know what happens to the main characters, so he can’t take his eyes off the screen, even if the way Kurt is stretched over his bed is… incredibly distracting. He doesn’t even understand why it’s so distracting. It’s not like they haven’t had sleepovers before or like Blaine hasn’t seen Kurt lounging in weirder positions, but…

It’s distracting. It’s making him feel weird, like there’s something fluttering inside his chest, and he doesn’t really know what or why.

"Katharine is such a pretty name as well," Kurt continues, kicking his legs back and forth and gesturing at the screen, oblivious to Blaine’s inner turmoil. "Katharine", he repeats, drawing the name out and stressing all of its syllables. "And Hepburn as well. Gosh, I’d love to have a daughter named Hepburn one day."

That makes Blaine look away from the screen and at Kurt. “Oh,” he says, blinking his eyes. “That _is_ a pretty name. Hepburn.” He tastes the name in his mouth, feeling how his own lips turn into a smile as he imagines a little girl with Kurt’s piercing eyes and soft hair.

Kurt turns his head, facial mask still perfectly in place as he nods excitedly at Blaine over his shoulder. “And it would be sort of perfect, because it’d be a reference to both Katharine and—”

"—and Audrey," Blaine finishes for him, his smile widening. "Kurt, that’s brilliant. Now I want a daughter named Hepburn as well. Too bad you already reserved it," he teases, nudging Kurt’s side with his toe.

Kurt looks down suddenly, his cheeks turning red under his mask. It’s admittedly a weird color combination. “We could… Um. We could both have a daughter named Hepburn?” he suggests shyly.

Blaine scrunches up his nose. “Wouldn’t that be weird, though? I mean, what if they’re friends, like us? Then they’d both be called Hepburn and it would get really confusing.”

"Oh. Right." Kurt turns back to look at the television screen, the tips of his ears burning red. "I— I guess we can talk about it more when it’s actually relevant…"

He trails off, his legs completely still against the bed all of a sudden. Blaine stares at him in confusion, feeling like he has missed some important part of the conversation and desperately trying to figure out what it was. This seems to be happening more and more when he’s with Kurt these days, and it makes him feel even weirder every time, as if there’s something staring at him right in the face and he just can’t make it out.

"We’re still young," he says eventually, turning back to the screen as well. Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy are currently looking like they’ve finally realized how much they love each other, and Blaine hands the popcorn bowl over to Kurt. "We might still change our minds, no matter how pretty the name is."

Kurt purses his lips. “We might.”

 

—-

 

It’s been more than a year since their first discussion about Hepburn, and after too many weeks of Burt and Carole being home all the time they finally have some alone time at Kurt’s house. They’re sitting face to face on the bed, their knees touching, and Kurt closes the short distance between them and presses his lips against Blaine’s, his fingers reaching out to loosen the bowtie around Blaine’s neck. Blaine sucks Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth almost immediately, teasing at it with his teeth, and Kurt scrambles closer to him, his other hand winding around Blaine’s waist and holding tight. Blaine lets himself fall forward as Kurt lies down and pulls him with him, their chests colliding with a small _oomph_ that still doesn’t manage to disconnect their lips.

It’s so warm, so _hot_ , and Blaine feels dizzy with love and want and everything else — he wants to experience and feel everything with this gorgeous boy underneath him, wants to keep kissing him forever and run his hands over his body for the rest of his life. They’ve talked about the future before, of course they have, with Kurt leaving for New York a year sooner than Blaine, and they’re pretty much on the same page about everything, but sometimes Blaine is still just… reminded of how much he wants all of those things with Kurt. It’s often simple things like this, kissing at an empty house or just running his hand through Kurt’s hair and knowing that he’s the only one who gets to do that, and suddenly he feels overwhelmed with how much he wants — how much he _needs_ — to have Kurt in his life forever.

"God, I love you so much," he whispers against Kurt’s mouth before trailing his lips lower. "I want to experience everything with you."

Kurt gasps, tilting his head and giving Blaine better access. “M-me too,” he stutters out, his hips shifting impatiently beneath Blaine’s touch. “God, Blaine, I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that.”

Blaine feels his stomach swoop with happiness, and he hides his joyous grin against the curve of Kurt’s neck. “Yeah,” he breathes out, pulling back and smiling down at Kurt. “I do know that.”

Kurt blinks his eyes open and smiles back at Blaine. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed and he’s so beautiful that Blaine can feel all of his filters disappearing.

"I want to grow old with you," he says in a rush, and Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise. "A-and retire with you and… And, I don’t know, buy a lighthouse with you or something—"

Kurt laughs, musical and giddy. “Artist colony,” he corrects. “We’re going to start an artist colony. And our daughter Hepburn will come visit us every weekend.”

"And Tracy," Blaine sighs automatically, his voice happy.

Kurt freezes and frowns. “Tracy?”

"Yeah," Blaine says, pulling his hands away from Kurt’s sides. "Our son?"

"Our son is named Tracy?" Kurt asks, rising up on his elbows and staring at Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine says slowly, furrowing his brows. "Haven’t we talked about it before?"

"I know we agreed on Hepburn for a girl, but I can’t remember hearing anything about a boy named Tracy before this moment," Kurt says. He tilts his head in confusion. "Isn’t Tracy a girl’s name?"

"It can be a boy’s name as well," Blaine counters, starting to move his fingers hesitantly over Kurt’s shirt. "Besides, it fits, doesn’t it? A girl named Hepburn and a boy named Tracy?"

Kurt looks confused for a moment before understanding dawns on his face. “Hepburn and Tracy? As in Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy?” he asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes," Blaine enthuses, bouncing a little on the bed. "It’s perfect, right?"

"Blaine, honey…" Kurt starts. He gently pushes Blaine off his lap and sits up on the bed, reaching out to clasp Blaine’s hands in his own and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "Isn’t it a little… I don’t know, weird?"

Blaine can feel his expression falling. “You don’t like it.”

"No, I do!" Kurt rushes to assure him, squeezing his hands. "I do, it’s just… Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy were lovers. Wouldn’t it be a bit weird to name our kids after two famous lovers?"

He keeps his voice calm and careful, his thumb continuing its movement over Blaine’s knuckles, but Blaine still looks down, feeling a bit silly all of a sudden.

"I guess it’d be a bit weird," he admits quietly. "I just… Nevermind."

"Hey, no, tell me," Kurt urges, bending his head until he can meet Blaine’s eyes. "You know why I’m so attached to Hepburn. I want to know why you like Tracy so much."

Blaine shrugs. “I just… I mean, they were lovers, so it would be a bit weird for siblings to be called that, but— Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy were soulmates,” he says earnestly, lifting his head. “They were completely devoted to each other, Kurt, even when they were apart, and they were both so successful and talented, and I… I want us to have all of that as well.”

Kurt’s eyes soften. “Without the secret affairs, alcoholism and depression, I presume?” he jokes.

"Well, yes." Blaine rolls his eyes, feelings the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Blaine," Kurt says again, squeezing his hands for emphasis. "That’s sweet, and I want that for us as well, but what does that have to do with the names of our kids?"

"Well, they’re our kids," Blaine tries to explain. "And we’re our own version of Hepburn and Tracy—"

"I’m Hepburn, obviously," Kurt interjects.

"Obviously," Blaine repeats. As if there was a question about it. "And I’m Tracy, just without all the drinking and depression." Kurt lets out a laugh, and Blaine grins at him. "So I thought that we could… I don’t know, honor the legacy of Hepburn and Tracy by naming our kids after them. We’d be sort of naming them after ourselves, because… You know." He turns to look at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts in order. "And they were both such amazing actors and so… natural, so it wouldn’t be like the kids would have bad namesakes. I feel like the names would have so many layers and meanings to us, and like I said, it’d sort of be a refence to us and what we are to each other and how our love is responsible for those two kids and— I’m not making much sense, am I?” he laughs sheepishly, ducking his head back down.

"No, I…" Kurt frowns for a moment, and then his forehead smooths down again, a gentle smile lighting up his face. "I think I get it. Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy were soulmates. We’re soulmates. We’d be naming our kids after two soulmates. It’s… nice."

Blaine’s heart flutters against his chest when Kurt’s smile widens. “I know it’s a bit silly since they were lovers, but—” he starts.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupts, leaning over and brushing a kiss over Blaine’s lips, effectively shutting him up. "I’m going steal your line now. It’s not silly," he whispers against his lips.

"Really?" Blaine can’t help but ask.

"Yes." Kurt nuzzles Blaine’s cheek with his nose. "We’re our own version of Hepburn and Tracy, we’re in love, and those kids will be in the world because of that love. It’s only fitting to name them after our relationship. After all the feelings we have for each other."

Blaine lets out a laugh. “You said it so much better than I did.”

"Well, Katharine Hepburn always did have a way with words," Kurt says loftily.

Blaine laughs, and this time it’s his turn to lean over and kiss Kurt, letting his lips linger when Kurt’s eyelids flutter closed at the touch, his mouth still turned up in a smile.

"Kurt and Blaine and Hepburn and Tracy," Kurt breathes out when they break apart. "Our own little family."

A family with Kurt. God, a whole future with Kurt. Blaine can feel sudden tears stinging his eyes, and he quickly tries to blink them away. “Plus our dog Bowtie,” he adds, his voice only a little choked.

Kurt bursts into laughter and reaches out to wrap his arms around Blaine, stroking them down his back. “Oh Blaine,” he says, pressing a kiss on Blaine’s temple. “I can’t wait to have all of that with you either."


End file.
